


sorry lad, can't talk

by ahshhh



Series: the (mis)adventures of elíon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Damn brynjolf and his accent, Gen, This is supposed to be funny, brynjolf pisses off the dragonborn, elíon calls out brynjolf, everyone throws something at brynjolf, referenced rumors, the dragonborn had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: elíon has had a really long day and just wants to drink his misery away but a certain member of thieves guild is making that quite difficult for him.





	sorry lad, can't talk

**Author's Note:**

> haha so elíon is my dragonborn and this is based off the one day i decided to walk to riften from windhelm and he just had a really bad day that day.
> 
> also every time i'm in the same vicinity as brynjolf he does his whole "sorry lad, can't talk right now, i've got important things to do" like i could literally be on the other side of the cistern and he'd say it, not even near him. (:

Elíon was having a really bad day, a _really_ bad day; on his way back to Riften, the Bosmer thief had been attacked by two dragons, a pack of wolves, some bandits, and a damn frost troll. Of course, to his luck, this all happened in a span of five minutes.

Elíon just really wanted to go to the Ragged Flaggon and down a couple of tankards of mead. The Bosmer walked through the cemetery and he came upon the entrance to the Thieves Guild hide out, he sighed and pressed the button. The passage opened and he climbed down the steps, he pulled the chain to close the passage. 

The thief climbed down the ladder that led into the cistern, there was silently greeted by his fellow thieves. Elíon tended to stick to himself, he got jobs, completed them, collected his pay in one giant cycle. 

Elíon opened the door that led to the tavern, he groaned and sat down at the bar. Vekel just chuckled and handed him a drink, Elíon graciously took it and started downing it. As he was close to finishing his mead, he heard footsteps approach and a familiar accent filled his ears. 

"Sorry lad, can't talk right now, I've got important things to do." Brynjolf. It was Brynjolf, Elíon put the tankard down and slowly turned around, Brynjolf had already walked away before Elíon had even turned around. The Bosmer fully turned around to see if someone was sitting behind him, but alas, there was no one. The thief turned back towards Vekel who just shrugged, Elíon raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Vekel. 

"D'ya have a potato?" Elíon asked, Vekel nodded and took a potato out of a sack on the ground next to the bar, Elíon handed him a few pieces of gold and turned so he was facing the direction that Brynjolf was in. 

Before Vekel could ask Elíon what he was going to do, the elf had thrown the potato straight at Brynjolf's head. The redheaded Nord spun around to see the Bosmer just sitting at the bar, he was shaking his head. 

"You say the same damn thing to me, every time I see you. I'll be on the opposite side of the damn cistern and you'll be all like _'Oh, sorry lad, I've got important things to do. I like to stare at stupid walls and put my feet in water, those are more important than doing jobs and helping the guild.'_ " Vekel slowly took the tankard and any other object Elíon could chuck at Brynjolf out of the elf's reach. Elíon sighed at the lack of objects, he stood up and started heading back towards the cistern, but before he left Brynjolf's view, he turned around. "By the way, I know what's going on between you and Tonilia, there's no hiding it, buddy." 

Elíon wiggled his finger before heading towards the cistern, Vekel turned his attention towards Brynjolf, he took an empty tankard and it was now his turn to throw something at the redhead, Brynjolf felt the metal him. Brynjolf sighed and retreated to the cistern as well. 

Elíon was making his way through the cistern when Thrynn stopped him. 

"Going on a job?" The man asked, Elíon just stared at him and shook his head. 

"Nope, I'm about to pray that a damn dragon burns me alive." 

"Bu-" 

"Really doesn't sound too bad! Oh, maybe a pack of wolves could maul me to death, or maybe some bandits could ambush me, hell, even death by frost troll seems fun! Brynjolf and his stupid accent, and his stupid everything" Elíon threw his hands in the air as he walked towards the exit to the secret entrance. Rune joined Thrynn and the two just stood side by side, they watched as their Guildmaster continued to spew more rants about Brynjolf. 

"Whats up with him?" Rune asked, they watched as Elíon climbed up the ladder, his voice started to fade. 

"Something about Brynjolf and being stupid." Thrynn replied, Rune nodded.

"So, the same as last week?" 

"Yep." 

The two thieves stared at each other before parting ways, this wasn't the first time that Elíon had gone off a tangent and it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys like this maybe there will be more based off elíon's adventures??


End file.
